A video terminal is a piece of electronic equipment including a video screen which permits an operator to display information retrieved from a computer. The terminal may also include an electronic keyboard containing buttons similar to typewriter keys by which the operator can issue instructions to the computer to control the information being displayed on the screen. The video screen and the keyboard may be combined in a single housing or may be separate units which are connected by cables to each other and to the associated computer. Terminals such as this are used, for example, in word processing applications.
The video terminal including the keyboard are usually supported on a suitable desk, table or base with the operator being seated next to that support in a position to view the video screen and appropriately manipulate the keys on the keyboard. Obviously, the particular orientation of the video terminal depends upon the available space on the supporting surface and on the physical stature of the operator and the operator's personal preference. One operator might prefer that the terminal's viewing screen face head on; another operator might rather have the screen turned about a vertical axis at some angle. Likewise, a relatively short operator who has to look up to the terminal's display screen might prefer that the terminal be tilted so that that screen faces downward at some angle, while a taller operator might like the screen substantially vertical or even angled upwardly to some extent so that he faces it head on. Since several different operators might use the same video terminal, it would be highly desirable if that terminal could be both swiveled in a horizontal plane and tilted in a vertical plane so that its position can be adjusted to suit the needs of each particular user.
Various types of supports and bases do exist which incorporate a swivel to permit the article being supported to be turned about a vertical axis, e.g., a lazy Susan. Also, we are aware of certain supports which include provision for both swiveling and tilting the article being supported. Perhaps the most prevalent such support is a simple U-shaped bracket having its bridging portion pivoted to a base and the free ends of its arms pivoted to the opposite sides of the article to be supported, e.g., a nautical compass. This permits the article to be both tilted and swiveled relative to the base. However, this type of support is rather unsightly since the bracket arms must extend up some distance from the base to adequately embrace the article being supported. Also, means such as threaded nuts must be provided and manipulated for releasably retaining the article in its selected position of adjustment. Invariably also, the prior supports or bases which offer both swivel and tilt capabilities elevate the article being supported a considerable distance above the desk or other supporting surface. Bearing in mind that video terminals are frequently used in an office environment, that factor has undesirable consequences from an industrial design standpoint. Accordingly, because of the aforesaid design and practical considerations, most of the video terminals in present day use cannot be adjusted in tilt about a horizontal axis nor can they be swiveled about a vertical axis except by turning the entire terminal on the desk or other supporting surface.